Gebruikersblog:Amnestyyy/Waarom Wikia evolueert
Wikia is een grote plek met een groot platform dat het ondersteund. Heb je ooit een lijst gezien met alle extensies op Wikia? Hij is indrukwekkend lang en, toegegeven, ietwat verwarrend. Een simpele verklaring hiervoor is dat we de community toegang willen bieden tot zo veel mogelijk middelen, maar er is nog een reden: Wikia bestaat al een behoorlijke tijd (in internet-tijd, ten minste) en het platform is nooit gestopt met groeien. Vanwege nieuwe coderingstechnieken, geupdate gebruikersmenus en nieuwere apparaten moet Wikia soms keuzes maken over hoe bepaalde zaken aangepakt dienen te worden. Dit gebeurt in elk bedrijf in elke industrie - stel je eens voor dat we nog steeds in koetsen zouden rijden - maar in een samenwerkende, community-gerichte omgeving als Wikia kan het soms controversieel zijn. We innoveren vanwege een aantal brede redenen. Deze zal ik hier bespreken - als je over een specifiek onderwerp wilt praten, laat het in de reacties weten! Evolutie van identiteit Toen Wikia net begon waren we gewoon een wiki-farm. Je maakte een account, vroeg om de creatie van een bepaalde community, en wij maakten die voor je. Wiki's maken, klantendiensten en technische ondersteuning was alles dat een gebruiker van het bedrijf kreeg. In verloop van tijd veranderden trouwe gebruikers en fans zoals jullie Wikia in iets bijzonders. Wat begon als een simpele wiki-host is nu een Sociaal Universum Voor Fans Door Fans, een plaats voor de meest passievolle fans op de planeet. Wikia communities zijn de meeste complete bronnen van fan-geschreven inhoud over een onderwerp, iets wat niet elke wiki-host kan stellen. Hoewel onze fundering gebouwd is op MediaWiki and the basis van een wiki-host, is Wikia gegroeid en bevat het nu een robuuste gemeenschap, en sociale en technische mogelijkheden die Wikia groter maken dan toen het begon. Dat is waarom het belangrijk is dat Wikia blijft groeien als een community en de beste producten voor gebruikers en lezers blijft leveren, om onze unieke positie op het internet te behouden. Niet iedereen zal het eens zijn met elke verandering, natuurlijk. Sommige mensen zouden willen dat we een simpele wiki-farm waren gebleven. Wat Wikia echter gedaan heeft is het vinden van de snijlijn tussen wiki-hosting en sociaal netwerken. Dit plaatst ons in een geweldige positie om alle types fandom te beheren en een thuis te zijn voor de superfans op het internet. Software wordt oud Dit is redelijk vanzelsprekend. Terwijl de behoeften van gebruikers en de websites veranderen werken sommige oplossingen die in het verleden werkten nu niet meer. Een makkelijk voorbeeld is de nieuwe globale navbar - Wikia is gigantisch gegroeid, dus gebruikers en lezers kunnen gebruik maken van een makkelijke manier om van het ene deel van de site naar het andere deel te springen. Hetzelfde geld voor bericht-muren - hoewel we van de flexibiliteit van overleg paginas houden zien we veel positieve reacties op de berichten-muur, en deze zijn meer wat men verwacht van online reageren en discusiëren, dus zijn ze makkelijker te begrijpen. Dit zijn de soort kleine-maar-belangrijke stappen die we nemen om Wikia vers te houden. Functies overlappen Terugkomend op de globale navigatie: nadat we het uitbrachten vroegen veel gebruikers of het niet optioneel kon zijn. Het probleem? Als locale en globale zoekopdrachten in de nav gaan in plaats van wikia's 'body', waar zou het dan blijven voor hen die de functie uitschakelen? Zou de klassieke navigatiebalk houden resulteren in het feit dat het weer op de wikia zelf zou komen? En wat zouden de effecten zijn voor de locale JS en CSS? Zulke kleine problemen worden snel ingewikkeld in een complexe omgeving als Wikia. Elke optie die we toevoegen aan de gebruikersvoorkeuren voegt een nieuw element toe aan de site dat altijd getest, ontwikkeld en onderhouden moet worden. Dus wanneer we deze beslissingen nemen moeten we voorzichtig overwegen of het verstandig is om ontwikkelings- en onderhoudstijd die komt kijken bij het optioneel maken fan een functie, te investeren. Hetzelfde geldt voor oude functies - als we 300 uur per maan nodig hebben om een extensie te onderhouden, moeten we goed nadenken of die tijd ergens anders beter besteed kan worden. Blijven we innoveren en zaken fris houden, of blijven we alle kleine voorkeuren behouden om te zorgen dat een kleine groep gebruikers, hoe belangrijk die ook voor ons zijn, een onveranderde ervaring hebben? Innoveer of sterf Dit citaat uit het Engels wordt vaak toegeschreven aan Bill Gates, maar het was al in gebruik lang voordat Microsoft het gebruikte. Het is ook 100% waar in software ontwikkeling. Als je niet meegaat met de tijd, en als je geen nieuwe ideeën bedenkt en uitvoert, zal een bedrijf dat dit wel doe je uiteindelijk vervangen. Nieuwe producten of functies uitbrengen of veranderen is altijd een risico, zelfs wanneer we ontzettend zelfverzekerd zijn, omdat verandering eng kan zijn voor iedereen - zelfs ons! Hoe zal de community reageren? Zal alles werken zoals bedoeld? Niets doen is echter een nog groter risico. Het is te begrijpen dat men denkt dat het veilig is om vast te houden aan 'dat wat werkt', maar wat nu werkt kan altijd beter werken. En als Wikia het niet beter, frisser en makkelijker maakt, zal iemand anders dat doen. Verandering is soms moeilijk, maar op de lange termijn is het beter voor Wikia's communities. Als beheerders en gebruikers zich focussen op hun eigen wikias is het makkelijk om te vergeten hoe verbonden Wikia en alle communities eigenlijk zijn. We zijn als bedrijf niets zonder jullie, onze trouwe gebruikers, en daarom is onze relatie met jullie zo waardevol. Daarom is dit alles een balanceer-act, we moeten Wikia fris en modern houden voor nieuwe gebruikers en lezers, maar we moeten ook zorgen dat onze 'oude' gebruikers zich thuis blijven voelen. Daarom bespreken we veranderingen moet jullie, luisteren we naar jullie feedback, en zijn we altijd open en eerlijk over onze veranderingen. Aan de andere kant, communities hebben Wikia nodig. We bieden het platform, de middelen, de marketing, de ondersteuning en ontwikkeling, en de technische teams die Wikia draaiende houden en helpen jullie communities zo succesvol mogelijk te houden. Dit houdt Wikia gratis voor jullie, helpt jullie inhoud naar de top van de zoekmachines te komen, en biedt jullie een plaats om the creeëren, samen te werken en origineel te zijn. Daarom houden we Wikia fris. Als we niet verwelkomend en makkelijk te gebruiken zouden zijn voor zoveel mogelijker gebruikers en lezers, zouden we het razend snelle tempo van het internet niet bij kunnen houden. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Staff blogs